Sugar & Spice
by 0Fallen0Guardian0Angel0
Summary: A collection of short VA Drabbles. RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY. I'm open to suggestions and ideas! Inspired by: Moments and a little bit of this, a little bit of that.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble: 1

Title: Mother's Day.

When Rose was a little girl, before she went to the academy, She would give Janine a Card and a paper rose, for Mother's Day. Each year the Rose would be a different color.

But then she was dumped at the academy.

So every Mother's Day after, Rose would make 3 cards. One for Alberta who was like a motherly figure to her, one for Rhea Lissa's mom who welcomed her with open arms, and one for HER mom. But Rose only made one paper Rose, just for Janine.

She would give Rhea and Alberta their cards and then run to her dorm room.

While everyone else spent the day with their moms, Rose would tape the paper rose to Janine's card. and put it in a box. Then she cried.

When Rose was twenty, on Mother's Day she spent the day with her mom, for the first time in 18 years.

But she put her paper Rose and card in the box, which was buried in her closet.

At the end of the day, she walked to Janine's apartment in guest housing and left the box at her front door.

When Janine found the box she read all 18 Mother's Day cards. Then she pulled out a box of her own.

The box was sliver with the word 'ROSE' engraved on the lid.

In the box were 2 paper roses. They were the first two roses, Rose had made. She put the other 18 roses in the box, then smiled to herself. A single tear ran down her face.

The next day Janine brought the box with when she went to visit Rose.

She showed Rose the box, full with twenty different colored paper roses. Rose hugged her mom as a tear fell on her cheek. "I love you mom." Rose told her, still in the embrace. "I love you too, baby girl."


	2. Chapter 2

_Drabbles_

_Drabble : 2_

_Title: Hate?_

_Most people would think Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera dislike one another._

_They would always call each other names, always fight (both fire and hand to hand combat),_

_and they always tried to one-up the other one._

_Some people even think they HATE each other._

_But it was Rainy nights like this, when Lissa was at a meeting and Dimitri was on night duty, that Rose and Christian ran to Guest housing rented a suite, brought chips,chocolate,dougnauts (Because of Rose),scary movies, and hair supplies._

_Later that night when Dimitri, and Lissa went home they were suprised to see Christian and Rose missing. Lissa phoned Dimitri and asked if he'd seen Christian, and Dimitri asked if she had seen Rose. They both freaked out, and got half of court looking for the two trouble makers. Eventually the head of guest housing told them where Rose and Christian were._

_When they opened the suite door they burst out into silent laughter. _

_Rose and Christian were sitting beside each other sleeping, but there was food, rappers, and chocolate surrounding them, Christan'd hair was put in lots of small pony tails, and a scary movie was still playing on the TV. Lissa and Dimitri crept out of the room careful not to wake them. _

_The next morning Rose and Christian woke up extra early and cleaned up the room._

_As soon as they opened the door they saw a very amused Guardian waiting for them._

_"You've been summoned to the Queen's study." Said Eddie cheerfully._

_Christian and Rose, who were very confused, followed him to Lissa's study._

_There sat the Queen, and Guardian Belikov right behind her. "Where were you two last night?" Lissa asked them. "No where." They said at the same time. Lissa and Dimitri glared at them causing them both to spill the beans. "We were having a sleepover!" They said in unison. Lissa and Dimitri laughed. "I always knew you loved each other." Lissa said. Christian had a look of utter disgust on his face, and Rose's expression mirrored it. "Like brother and sister." Lissa told them shaking her head._

_They both denied it saying simply "it's not true." _

_Most people thought, Rose and Christian hated each other._

_But the truth was, they loved each other._


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles

**Thx for the reviews! Here's a Romitri one-shot!**

Drabble: 3

Title: Mischief

Dimitri loved Rose.

He loved her sarcastic sense of humor.

He loved the way she worked hard at everything she did (excluding cleaning).

He loved the way her soft brown hair felt between his fingers.

He loved the way she was brave and strong, and through everything she pulled through.

He loved the way she looked like a goddess fighting for what and who she loves.

But most of all, he loved the way she seemed to glow when they were together.

Yet, as much as Dimitri loved his Roza, she really knew how to push his buttons.

Sometimes, when Rose was feeling mischievous, she would decide to hide his duster.

So here he was searching for his beloved duster in their untidy apartment at five in the morning.

Oh, yes, she was going to pay for this one.

After a good 20 minutes of searching, he had to go to work.

Throughout the day, Dimitri had been planning his speech, on how it was really annoying and he wanted his duster back. But when he got home to his apartment, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

There on the couch layed his Roza, asleep, wrapped around in his duster. He smiled to himself and picked her up bridal style, to their bedroom. Her tucked her in the covers and jumped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Roza." He whispered. She smiled still half asleep. "Love you too, comrade." She told him back. "You're not off the hook yet, love. You're going to pay for your little prank." He said teasingly. "Hmmm. And what punishment will I get this time, comrade? Laps?" She asked. "No, I have something else in mind" he said. She rolled over in his arms to face him.

He placed a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"I think I know what my punishment is now." She whispered suggestively to him.

Let's just say Rose spent the whole evening making it up to Dimitri.

Yes, Dimitri loved Rose, even her mischievous side.

**Like, follow and review for more Drabbles!**


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Drabble: 4

Title: Stuck

Rose, Dimitri, Sydney, Adrian, and Christian were sitting on hard wooden chairs, in some cabin deep in the woods, with their hands tied above their heads. "Yay, leave it to Rose, to get us all tied up, stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Christian said.

"Hey, it's not my fault some people don't know how to keep their mouths shut." Retorted Rose.

The five of them had been trying to find a certain Strigoi, and restore them. But their plan backfired when Christian fell, and swore under his breath. The Strigoi had sensed them and now here they were. Stuck.

"Anyone ever notice how Rose's plans always backfire and get us trapped." Christian asked the three silent ones. Adrian and Sydney nodded their heads in agreement.

And Dimitri nodded once.

"Hey! They do not."

"Actually, Little dhampir, they do." Adrian said.

Christian snickered, while Dimitri and Sydney muttered agreements.

"Not you too, Comrade!" Rose said with mock hurt.

"Okay since Rose comes up with plans that backfire, what plan are we using to get out?" Sydney asked the three boys.

While the four of them debated on what to do next, Rose remembered a small feature on her favorite high heels, which she was wearing. She silently clicked her heels three times and sharp silver tips came out of her heels. She then used her flexibility to kick her foot up above her head, cutting the rope that held her hands together. She clicked her heels another 3 times and the silver tips went back inside from where they came. She got up, and strolled over to the 4 of them, a small satisfied smirk on her lips. Their eyes widened in shock.

"You were saying?" Rose asked.

"Oh thank god, you got out! Now untie us." Demanded Christian.

"Na, I'll let you guys come up with a plan that won't BACKFIRE."

"Come on Roza, you'll let me out won't you?" Dimitri asked panicking a bit. "You agreed with them, Comrade." Rose said, then left and captured the strigoi. After all, she wouldn't let them die. 24 hours later, they were still stuck. Rose came back in. "How's your plan coming along?" She asked them innocently. She was replied with 4 glares. "Alright, you learned your lesson." She said. "Never piss off Rose Hathaway, and NEVER dis her plans." She said with a smirk. She untied them. And Adrian restored the Strigoi.

Never again did the four of them underestimate THE Rose Hathaway.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review for more Drabbles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! Heres the next Drabble!**

Drabbles

Drabble: 5

Title: Pain

Dimitri Belikov has felt pain. It was inevitable with being a guardian.

But what was the worst pain?

It wasn't when he was punched or kicked.

It wasn't when he fell to the ground.

It wasn't a Strigoi bite.

It wasn't getting a stake through his chest.

It was losing his soul.

That's what he was thinking about in the church that day, he thought he had it all figured out.

Until Rose came and he told her 4 catastrophic words.

"Love Fades, mine has."

It was at that moment when he realized he was wrong.

He still loved her.

The look on Rose's face, that look of crushed dreams and a broken heart made him realize.

Losing his soul wasn't even the worst pain in the world.

It was losing his Roza, because he loved her more than anything in this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the suggestion Rozabelikova17!**

_Drabbles_

_Drabble: 6 _

_Title: Brownies_

_Rose and Lissa were sitting at the table trying Christian's homemade brownies. _

_"Eww! Oh my god, Pyro! What the hell is in here, poison?!" Rose asked after spitting out her brownie._

_"No, it's my own special recipe, and it defiantly includes POISON" he said sarcastically. _

_Lissa chuckles. "It can't be that bad, Rose." _

_"You try it then, Liss. Talk to me after." Rose told Lissa._

_Lissa takes a brownie, and bites into it. She suppresses some gags, and swallows._

_"Yum. See It's not that ba-." Before she could finish her sentence she runs into the bathroom and pukes._

_"See!" Rose exclaims when she comes back. _

_"Fine, you two go and try to make homemade brownies and see how hard it is." Christian told them._

_"Deal." They said in unison._

_Rose went home and immediately started trying to make brownies._

_When Dimitri got home the smoke alarm was ringing._

_"Roza, Roza, what's going on!" He says while running into the kitchen._

_There was Rose fanning the smoke away from a big black blob._

_"I tried to make brownies." She told him embarrassed. _

_He laughed and helped her clean up._

_Meanwhile at Lissa's..._

_"Milk, eggs, flower, chocolate..." Lissa started putting in the ingredients as she named them._

_"Done!" She exclaimed. She then proudly grabbed the mixer and put it to extreme high._

_"ahhhh!" She screamed as Chocolate colored batter flew everywhere. The guardians ran into the kitchen, and laughed at her. "Since, you laughed you can help me clean up." She told them._

_Back at Rose's..._

_"I have an idea!" She told Dimitri. _

_Rose jumped into the car, (which Abe bought her), and sped to the grocery store._

_She bought a 12 pack of brownies and bumped into Lissa. They both laughed when they realized they were both carrying store bought brownies. _

_Rose quickly went home, and stuck the brownies in a pan._

_Lissa did the same._

_The next day..._

_Rose and Lissa brought their 'Homemade Brownies' to Christians._

_Christian ate all the brownies, then laughed._

_"What?" Asked Rose and Lissa._

_"I saw you guys at the grocery store, when I went to get these for you."_

_He held up a 12 pack of brownies._

_They all laughed._

_Maybe they should leave the BAKING to the chefs._

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I decided to start writing some Drabbles from a characters point of view, instead of third person this time, but I will still do some in third person. **

Drabbles

Drabble: 6

POV: Tasha Ozera

Title: Bang

That bitch! How did she figure it out, I was so close to finally getting what I wanted.

Changed laws, Dimka's love, and Roses death.

How did that girl figure out I killed Tatiana?

That's irrelevant now, I'm going to die if those guardians question me!

The guardians start to rapidly approach me, I remember the gun in my pants.

I grab my gun and the first moroi, in sight. I put the barrel to her head.

The guardians, freeze. Yes, that's exactly what I need.

"Tasha please don't-" someone's silent plea, is cut off because the moroi girl, breaks out of my hold.

S.H.I.T.

Someones approaching me and the first thing I do is point the gun in front of me and pull the trigger.

What I didn't realize was that the person the bullet was heading for was Lissa.

Luckily, Rose jumped in front of Lissa.

Dimitri, leapt after her but it was too late.

To my satisfaction, the bullet wedged itself in Rose's chest.

At this point, I knew the love and admiration, I wanted from Dimitri would never come. He wouldn't forgive me for Rose's death. Oh well, I guess I would have to use compulsion. The laws would change though. And finally, revenge was served!

Rose would die.

I attempted to leave but they caught me.

I will die, but so will she.

At least I can die happy, knowing she will never have Dimitri.

**Tasha is evil. Hoped you liked. Let me know what character's POV you would like to see next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles

Drabble: 8

POV: Abe

Title: Name

Rose Hathaway.

The name, makes me overjoyed, and saddened at the same time.

Overjoyed, because she my daughter. And she is an amazing guardian and friend.

She managed to escape her school, with her moroi best friend and stay hidden for 2 years.

She played a key part in the rescue mission, when her best friend was kidnapped.

She killed 2 strigoi, before receiving her promise mark.

She saved countless lives, and earned her battle mark, before having her promise mark.

She found the lead, to where the caves, were. And saved even more people.

She went after her Strigoi boyfriend, and managed to find a way to restore Strigoi.

She broke a criminal out of a heavily guarded prison.

She was accused of murdering the Queen, yet still escaped and found the real murderer.

While she was on the run, she managed to find the long,lost, Dragomir.

Hell, she even got her teenage moroi best friend, elected as the new queen.

But, what saddens me when I hear her name, is that I was never there through half of that.

Although, that's not what saddens me the most.

It's because it's Rose Hathaway.

And it's not Rose Hathaway- Mazur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the next Drabble!**

Drabbles

Drabble: 9

POV: Dimitri

Title: Fire-boy

At first, I was thrilled to have Lord Christian Ozera as my charge.

I mean, he was a probably soon to be king and he was a close friend of Rose's and Lissa's.

Which meant, I would get to see Roza more often.

Then, I got to know him.

He is literally the male version of Rose.

I love Roza, but honestly it's like having two Rose's around.

And I could already barley keep up with her.

Now I have to put up with two sarcastic smart-asses.

Seriously? How does Lissa do it?

It's adorable on Rose.

But down right irritating on Christian.

The first three weeks he was annoying as hell.

But eventually, I warmed up to the crazy, sarcastic, guy.

And realized, my charge was not an annoying child I had to watch over.

But a best friend, that I could trust, who I swear to protect.

And always will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sry, for not updating sooner I was camping. Anyways here's the Drabble!**

Drabbles

Drabble: 10

POV: Christian

Title: Royal Child

"She's ready to push." The Nurse tells us.

Me and Rose enter the room.

I can't believe it's time! After 9 long months of dealing with a hormonal queen, I think I speak for everyone when I say; Thank god it's over! And now I get to see my little bundle of joy! Liss wouldn't let the doctor tell us the gender so I'm really excited!

Me and Rose hold Lissa's hands, and the nurse says; "PUSH!".

Lissa screams out in agony, but me and Rose sooth her.

"Shhh, it's okay Liss, you'll get through it."

"I know it must be hard push Fire-Boy's spawn out of you, but you can do it!"

Ugh!... ROSE!

Just then the child's head pushes through.

"c'mon Liss your so close, I can see the head!" Rose exclaims!

"PUSH!" Says the nurse.

All of a sudden the most magical sound fills my ears, Our baby starts to cry.

"It's a girl." Says the nurse.

They hand me my daughter, wrapped in a soft blanket.

She looks up at me and I see bright, jade green eyes.

She has a full head of black hair.

"Hey, there." I say. "You can call me 'Daddy'.

I smile as a tear of joy falls down my face.

I hand her to Liss. She starts bawling her eyes out and kisses the top of our baby's head.

"I love you." She softly tells her.

Liss hands her over to Rose.

"She's beautiful, guys." Rose tells us. "But I can't call her baby forever, does she have a name?"

"Maria Rhea Rose Ozera-Dragomir." Me and Liss say in unison.

"You named her after me?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Awwww." Rose kisses her head.

Seeing Rose with Maria, next to Lissa, something was missing.

Just then Dimitri entered, and greeted us. Rose beckoned him over to show him Maria.

And then everything felt right.

Lissa was right, we were all one big happy family.

And now we had a brand new member.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just letting you know, this Drabble is important so please read!**

Drabbles

Drabble: 11

POV: Dimitri

Title: Already Gone?

"Thanks for diner, Sparky!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Yes, thank you." I told Christian.

"No Problem." He replied. We had just finished cleaning up diner.

"Let's take a walk!" Suggested Lissa.

We were all walking, with the royal guardians at a respectful distance behind, when suddenly Rose screamed "Stop!"

We all turned to her, and she made a gesture making us look at a tree up ahead.

And as Clear as day, I could see the hand of a strigoi.

Roza had her stake out already, and in second me and the other guardians did too.

Roza used her earpiece; "Hans, it's Hathaway, I'm reporting a Strigoi sighting in court Over and out."

After we were ambushed, there were 15 in the tree.

We all fought hard and brave, but the Strigoi knocked out all the guardians but, Rose and I.

Stake, next one. That's what went through my head as I kills at least 7 Strigoi.

Roza killed a good 6 Strigoi.

Til there were only two left.

One grabbed Christian, my charge I quickly staked it.

But then I turned around just in time to see the other Strigoi pulling a dagger out of my Roza's stomach.

She collapsed with a thud, and I staked the last Strigoi.

My Roza! I swiftly turned and ran to her, when I reached her I collapsed to my knees.

"Roza, Roza, Roza, Roza..." Her name rolled off my tongue over and over as I cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Comrade. You fought amazing, tonight, this isn't your fault, I love you."

Her mesmerizing brown eyes closed. I watched her chest rise and fall, until it didn't rise again. "Roza, I love you, stay with me, we need you we all need you.

I need you. Please,please." I was hysterical. Lissa ran up and kneeled beside Rose, her dying best friend.

"You're not leaving yet Rose." Lissa said a couple tears falling down her face.

I saw the magic flow from Lissa, into Roza. The wound on Roza's stomach healed.

But her eyes didn't open.

"It didn't work!" Cried Lissa.

We started bawling our eyes out on Roza's chest.

So much so we didn't notice the small rise and fall it made.

But Christian did, he had a river of tears too, but not like me or Lissa.

Seeing her lifeless body, is the worst pain in the world.

"She's breathing." Said Christian incredulously.

We looked up at Rose, and saw he was right.

I quickly pulled her into my arms, and Christian did the same with Lissa, who passed out from using so much hard core magic.

My Roza had died.

But came back again using spirit, for the second time in her life.

And I wondered for a moment.

Is she Shadow kissed again?

Is the bond back?

**2 days later...**.

Sonya and Lissa were in Roza's room at the clinic at court.

When Sonya saw Roza, her eyes widened.

"She is shadow-kissed. But the bond goes two ways." Sonya told us.

Shit, well I guess I'll have to deal with a darkness Rose, sometimes.

But we will get through it, Together.

**The bond is back! Just letting you know this Drabble is important for the other ones because of that! Review and let me know what you think. (Ps. I have a theory so Rose can have a baby, with Dimitri.) Review and follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, my last Drabble wasn't the best, but I felt like I needed to get the bond back in place. I have many ideas, that wouldn't be possible without it. Without further adu here's the Drabble! ;)**

Drabbles

Drabble: 12

POV: Rose

Title: Nightmare

I was breathing hard, unsteady. The strigoi were coming for me. I had to get out of here. Frantically, I opened the elevator door and hopped in. When it stopped at the main floor, I saw the bright red eyes of...

_Myself?_

There I was, Long brown hair, curvy figure. All the same.

Then there was the Strigoi features, My normally walnut colored skin was pastel white.

My big usually brown orbs, were Ruby red.

It scared me shitless.

"Hey Liss, long time no see, don't worry you'll have the rest of eternity to make up for it." My counterpart sneered. That's when I realized. This wasn't my dream.

It was Lissa's nightmare.

I pulled out of her head and ended up waking up in reality. I bolted to the queens chambers, and knocked down the door. Lissa lay in her king sized bed thrashing, and turning, and crying in her sleep.

I efficiently woke her up.

The first thing she saw was my hair. She screamed and hid under the covers.

"Liss, it's okay, it was only a dream."

She stayed under the blanket.

"Just look at me." I replied.

Slowly, but surely, she looked up from behind the protective sheets.

When she saw my eyes, she cried and held on to me.

_I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone. _ She told me through the bond.

_You won't ever lose me, Liss. I'll always be here for you. _I told her through our recently restored 2 way bond.

Yes, I did die for the second time in my life.

And Yes, Lissa resurrected me using spirit, which formed the 2 way bond.

I loved Lissa, and I would always protect her.

At any cost.

So even if protecting her was from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

I would do it.

She's my best friend, and always will be.

**I hoped you enjoyed this Drabble! I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to leave them!**


	13. Chapter 13

Drabbles

Drabble: 13

POV: Third person

Title: Sun

When guarding moroi, the dhampir hardly ever see the sun. Dimitri loved the sun because whenever he was outside with the rays shining down on his skin, he knew he wasn't a strigoi.

Rose loved the sun because it reminded her of Lissa and her time on the run at the academy.

so when they got the weekend off they decided to go to a beach. During the day, human time.

Being dhampir meant you weren't easily burned but Rose knew, from her time on the run, it still burned.

She bought sunscreen SPF 15, and offered Dimitri some. He thought it was weird, because he also thought dhampirs couldn't be burned. Well he thought wrong. After there day at the beach, Dimitri had a nasty burn. J

It stared to actually peel. Rose had warned him, and usually she was the reckless one. Not in this case.

He didn't want to be proved wrong so he hid his burns. But Rose found them, and got to finally say 'I told you so' to Dimitri. Instead of the other way around.

Rose was mad Dimitri didn't trust her gut. But she was kind of happy he got burnt.

Because now she would be able to help his burns.

She would finally get to take care of him.

So now Dimitri has one reason to hate the sun.

And I have one more reason to love it.

_**Sometimes I might post two short Drabbles back to back or one long one.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, I have been soooo tired lately, I've been studying for final exams, so my recent Drabbles haven't been the best. :/ Anyways, I hope you like this one better. :)**

Drabbles

Drabble: 14

POV: Third person

Title: Fear

Rose Hathaway has crossed paths with fear many times.

She has witnessed it.

She has caused it.

And, she has felt it, first hand.

But Rosemarie Hathaway's fear was not for herself.

It was for everyone but herself.

She was truly the most selfless person, you could ever meet.

At first it was hard to see.

But as time passed everyone who knew or saw her, could tell.

It was crystal clear.

She feared for the lives of those around her, and everyone knew that Rosemarie would lay her life down to protect others.

That was one of the many things Dimitri Belikov, loved about her.

But Dimitri feared something because of it.

He feared the _truth._

The truth was that Rose would inevitably die because of her selflessness.

He always prayed that it wouldn't be soon.

One time, they went to Rhonda's and she gave Rose a scary fortune. Rhonda had said quote;

"You're best quality will be your undoing, enjoy it, but beware."

Rose didn't believe this 'fortune' so thought nothing of it.

Sometimes the cards changed, Dimitri hoped with everything he had, that they would.

Perhaps, it's best if we don't know the future, that way we can cherish it, without constant worry.

And Dimitri would cherish his Roza. Always.


	15. 15: The start of the mini series

**I've a little rusty lately, so I hope you like this one better! Sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to update more frequently. Anyways, here you go! :)**

Drabbles

Drabble: 15

POV: Third person

Title: Official

50 people gathered around a meadow, a long red carpet laid in the grass between the chairs.

Her long brown hair danced in the wind.

The short flowing dress, seemed as if it floated in the air.

Everyone stood up as the stunning bride strolled down the aisle, carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Tears of happiness shone in her soft brown eyes, threatening to spill over.

This was it, the day she would be wed.

The day he never thought would come. He was getting married.

He stood there handsome as ever, with his chin length brown hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck.

The black and white suit fit him perfectly, and the red handkerchief and tie matched her bouquet.

As their vows were shared they weren't the only ones shedding glistening tears.

Their friends and family watched happily as the couple were officially bound.

All but two.

One, was jealous of the woman and watched from the shadows, plotting a way to get rid of her.

The second one,

Shared a special bond with the bride and decided to slip in her head to feel the bride's emotions as if they were her own.

Right at sunset, they kissed sealing the deal.

But to them it was much more then a normal kiss, it was their first show of affection as husband and wife. He wrapped his arms around her, and dipped her as their lips connected. Sending electricity, through their bond of love. She hyphenated her last name.

Rosemarie Belikov- Mazur- Hathaway was a married woman.

Dimitri Belikov was a married man.

Being married wouldn't change much,

but both were more than ecstatic to have it official.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabbles

Drabble: 16

POV: Lissa

Title: Raid

She insisted on going.

And now she's missing.

Except for the fact I know where she is.

Thank the gods, for our 2 way bond.

The strigoi want her to lead them to me.

Yah, right! Dimitri led a search group and their rescuing her.

But I still remember what she told me before she left.

_It was a rainy day/ night._

_Rose was insisting I allow her to go on a raid._

_But I couldn't lose her._

_"I'm coming home. I'll always come home, liss."_

_She read my freaking mind!_

_That promise were the words that convinced me of letting her go._

She kept her promise, barely.

Lets just say when she gets back she won't be going on many raids.

Because even without the bond, I knew she lied.

One day, she won't come home.

And theirs not a damn thing anyone can do about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Drabbles

Drabble: 17

POV: Christian

Title: Baggage

I love Lissa, with all my heart. But...

There's a small piece of baggage that comes with her.

Rose Hathaway, seems to be the source of all my problems.

For example, my precious meatloaf disappears if I leave it alone for 2 minutes!

My house is full with her stuff, she leaves it here for her and Lissa's 'Sleepovers'.

Plus, my pantry is always empty. Because the aforementioned person is eating all my food!

Yes, Rose Hathaway is quite something.

But I love all of Lissa.

And Rose is part of her.

I hate to admit it, but I'm really glad she's around. Because I really care for Dimitri, and she makes him happy.

When I'm gone, she stays and keeps Lissa company. She protects Lissa.

Also, because I can see past most of Rose's walls. (Probably due to the fact were so alike, but Dimitri can still read her twice as well.)

And she's another witty person, that won't take things seriously! And I truly enjoy our early morning banter.

But most of all I care for Rose. She's my friend.

And when were fighting Strigoi, were Badasses.

Rose and me are well, Best friends.

But if you tell her any of this...

Let's just say your ass with be on fire.


	18. Chapter 18

Drabbles

Drabble: 18

Title: Syringe

Rose and Dimitri are well known guardians.

People say Dimitri looks like a god while fighting.

And they call Rose a badass angel.

But one time they went on a raid that would give Christian an awesome subject to tease Rose about.

Rose was fighting seven strigoi, while Dimitri only fought four. Dimitri had finished staking his last strigoi, when he heard a pained gasp from behind him. He looked over to see Rose and two Strigoi beside her. She had staked five, but one of the Strigoi had stabbed her with a syringe and injected her with something. Dimitri ran to her side, and staked the last two strigoi. He then worriedly turned to face Rose, who's eyes had glazed over, and seemed to be looking at thin air. He picked her up and carried her back to the car where they drove back to the safety of courts wards with the rest of the guardians. On the way there Rose had been rambling about happiness and kindness. To say the other guardians thought it was funny would have been an understaiment.

They were laughing their asses off! Badass Hathaway, was talking about politeness, and butterflies. The courts Doctor said the Strigoi had injected her with a serum that would make the most rudest and coldest person start giggling and skipping around like a little girl, the doctor thinks the strigoi used it so she would stop fighting them. Dimitri was horrified, when he heard it would take hours to wear off. Rose, was being like a two year old, who thought she was a princess. Dimitri could NOT handle it. So he locked her in a room, so that when she snapped out of this haze she wouldn't be as embarrassed. Also, he didn't want to be around a drugged Rose.

"You have a pretty voice, you know..." Rose said.

"I love flowers, they smell nice."

"We should be nicer more often!"

That is only a couple of examples of what Rose would say every hour when he checked on her until, she snapped out of it.

"I f***** hate strigoi! Dimitri, I hope they suffered when you killed them!" She exclaimed furiously.

Let's just say anyone who teased her about that raid, didn't come out unharmed.

Christian had learned the hard way. And when the other guardians saw Christian with a broken nose, well let's just say they became afraid of badass Hathaway once more. But it was always at the back of their minds, and every time they thought of it, they would internally chuckle.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabbles

Drabble: 19

POV: Third person

Title: Smile

Olena Belikov was a fairly happy woman.

She lived in a cozy home.

She had lots of friends.

She was an amazing cook.

She had her mother, her daughters, her grand-children, and her son.

Her son, Dimitri, was an outstanding guardian.

And an even better friend.

Ivan his best friend always brought a huge smile to his face.

Dimitri rarely fully smiled, mostly because of his ever stoic 'Guardian Mask'.

It sometimes saddened Olena, but she knew that he was happy

as long as someone could bring his big smile out.

But then Ivan died.

And Dimitri no longer smiled like that, not for years.

It wasn't until after he had turned strigoi and turned back, that his smile reached ear to ear once more.

Because the first time Olena, saw Dimitri smile like that again, is when he and Roza came to tell the Belikova's about how he was no longer strigoi.

It was also the first time she saw Rose and Dimitri together.

The truth dawned upon her.

Dimitri smiled like that because of Rose. His Roza.

Olena Belikov might be a fairly happy person.

But she becomes even happier when her son's face is lit up with a huge elated smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Drabbles

drabble: 20

Title: Diary

POV: Third Person

One day, around a week after they moved in together, Dimitri had come across a strange box of Rose's.

Rose was currently on duty, so Dimitri's curiosity got the best of him.

After all, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

He opened the box and found...

6 Books, actually 6 diaries to be more precise.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, I mean reading one page wouldn't be that bad would it.

But one page turned into 1 chapter. And one chapter turned into 1 book.

And after 2 hours, Dimitri ever the fast reader, had read all of those diaries.

Each Diary had gone into great detail about everything in Rose's life starting from the night he found her in Portland, to Lissa's carnation only weeks before.

Some of it was hard for him to read, like the end of the third Diary, most of the fourth and fifth. Even maybe the second.

Some parts brought tears to his eyes.

He also realized what a douche he had been through some of that.

But there was also the good moments, the ones he always wondered what she thought at the time.

Like the lust spell, the stolen kisses in the gym, the cabin, the hotel room.

And so many more.

But after reading them, it made him fall in love with her all over again.

But he felt rather guilty that he read her personnel thoughts, maybe ones she hadn't wanted him to know.

He suddenly realized that she would be home at any minute though.

So quickly, he put away the diaries, grabbed a western, sat on the bed and tried to read a little.

Minutes later, Rose entered.

"Hey comrade, miss me?"

Dimitri looked up from his book,

"Always, Roza." He smiled back at her,

trying to hide the guilt he felt for invading her privacy, just moments before.

"Okay, what did you do." She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"what?" He asked trying to cover.

"You have that guilty look on your face, like you did something wrong." She stated.

Dimitri looked into those chocolate brown eyes, the eyes that bore into his soul, so full of concern and suspicion.

And he cracked.

Dimitri confessed everything.

When he was done, he apologized profusely.

When he looked back up at Rose, he expected her to be outraged, upset, maybe even a bit annoyed.

But no, what he saw on her beautiful features was none other than,

Understanding.

"Oh, Comrade, what am I going to do with you."

"wait, you're not mad?"

"No"

"what?"

"You see Comrade, I have a confession of my own."

He shot her a curious look.

"I read all your journals too."

**Hoped you enjoyed and just so you know the diaries are the VA books.**


End file.
